


Version alternative de la route de Vladimir

by Me1u_sine



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Not Beta Read, Oc swears a lot, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me1u_sine/pseuds/Me1u_sine
Summary: La vie de Mélusine change lorsqu'elle quitte enfin l'orphelinat pour s'établir dans son manoir, elle avait toujours rêvé de cette indépendance mais ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle va avoir du mal à s'adapter et ne compte d'ailleurs pas s'adapter à ses squatteurs.
Relationships: OC/Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 1





	Version alternative de la route de Vladimir

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le premier texte que je publie, désolé pour l'orthographe.  
> Les personnages hormis Mélusine appartiennent tous à Beemoov.

L’air glacial de l’hiver soufflait sur les vieilles pierres du manoir couvert de lierre grimpant. La neige avait pris possession du toit abîmant un peu plus les tuiles déjà bien fragilisées par le temps et les intempéries. De l’extérieur, l’on pouvait voir que quelques lumières filtraient à travers les rideaux poussiéreux accrochés aux fenêtres des étages et du rez-de-chaussée. Cette apparence décrépite et austère n’était pas arrangée par l’intérieur du lieu, tout aussi froide.

Le hall en était un bon exemple, le mur du rez-de-chaussée était couvert d’un très vieux papier peint en arabesque verte qui avait sans aucun doute connu des jours meilleurs. Des hideux tableaux y étaient accrochés pour essayer de donner un semblant de vie à ce lieu, mais ils ne parvenaient qu’a effrayé tout potentiel visiteur tant les personnes représentées semblaient vous suivre de leur regard inexpressif. Le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l’étage et à sa tapisserie tout aussi laide était recouvert d’un tapis rouge décrépit et poussiéreux sans doute remplis d’acariens. On avait essayé d’ajouter une petite touche de gaieté à l’endroit avec un immense vase rouge-orangé rempli de fleur noire, mais l’effet n’était pas là. Le sol en vieux bois près de la cuisine était en carrelage blanc et noir devant la grande porte. Sur celui-ci gisait le corps évanoui d’une jeune femme laissée là comme on abandonnerait un vieux sac de détritus. Son pantalon blanc déchiré et couvert de sang tout comme son pull noir achevait de rendre la pièce terrifiante pour toute personne normalement constituée.

Elle était ainsi allongée depuis une longue heure maintenant, loin de dérangés les occupants du manoir qui passait parfois en l’ignorant totalement. Mélusine Van de Walle, ou Mélusine Gauvin comme elle préférait se faire appeler était présentement chez elle, enfin plutôt dans ce qui aurait dû être chez elle. Un vieux manoir, datant du XIXe siècle qui avait appartenu à ses parents, et aux parents de sa mère avant elle. Un manoir dont elle venait d’hériter pour ses dix-huit ans, et dont la jeune femme était venue prendre possession en fin d’après-midi peu de temps après la tombée de la nuit. Pour elle, cette journée était son jour ! Plus qu’un banal anniversaire, il était le commencement d’une nouvelle vie, et surtout le début de son indépendance, indépendance dont elle rêvait depuis qu’elle était en âge de comprendre la signification de ce mot.

En bougeant enfin, Mélusine poussa un long gémissement de douleur sortant doucement du mini-coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis sa chute. La douleur se réveillait avec elle, son sang pulsait avec violence dans ses tempes, ce mal de crâne immense lui enserrait la boîte crânienne et se répandait sournoisement dans le reste de son corps du bout de ses pieds à la pointe de ses cheveux noirs. À ce stade, même sa respiration laborieuse lui paraissait être un supplice. Lentement, Mélusine ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt alors que la faible lumière du hall lui brûlait la rétine, finalement, ce n’était peut-être pas son jour, pensa la jeune femme en grimaçant de douleur. Elle entrouvrit les yeux en levant péniblement la main pour se protéger de la lumière trop vive. Son regard balaya la pièce s’arrêtant un instant sur les escaliers et la porte. « Mais qu’est-ce que je fous par terre ? ». Sa voix pâteuse retentit dans le silence. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs s’entrechoquaient les uns aux autres créant un mélange incohérent de son et d’image qu’elle n’arrivait pas à relier. Il y avait des cris, des silhouettes vagues, une sensation désagréable de danger et de peur. Cette sensation qui ne disparaissait pas, qui enflait de seconde en seconde jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme se redresse péniblement sous ce sentiment. 

Elle avait encore la chair de poule. Son regard se porta finalement sur ses vêtements tachés de sang et elle étouffa un cri de terreur en les remarquant. La panique lui donna un coup de fouet, et elle se releva d’un bond malgré l’intense brûlure dans ses muscles. Sa première pensée fut de se demander ce qu’elle avait fait avant de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son portable, qu’elle trouva finalement dans son pantalon, inutilisable tant l’écran avait été fissurée. L’impossibilité d’appeler les secours augmenta sa panique d’un cran, et elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même à la recherche de sa petite valise, de son sac à main ou même de son blouson, tous absents. Elle se souvenait bien avoir eu peur, avoir été terrifiée même et si sa mémoire s’effaçait après quelques instants, la jeune femme était bien sûr d’avoir déposé ses affaires dans le hall en arrivant avant que….

Mélusine secoua la tête, elle n’avait pas pu entendre des voix ! Le manoir était inoccupé depuis près de 18 ans ! Mais d’où venait l’électricité dans ce cas ? Elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps de se rendre à la cave pour rallumer le groupe, et dans tous les cas après plusieurs années sans fonctionner il aurait sans aucun doute eu besoin de réparation, il ne devrait pas y avoir de lumière ! Réflexion faite, le hall devrait être couvert de poussière, et il ne devrait pas faire aussi… chaud ? « C’est peut-être le stress du déménagement… » chuchota doucement Mélusine en essayant de se rassurer, mais c’était peine perdue. Un manoir de cette taille en pierre retenait bien mieux le froid que la chaleur, l’humidité aurait également dû imprégner les lieux pour y laisser son odeur caractéristique, mais voilà c’était une douce odeur florale qui se rependait autour d’elle.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos et glaça son sang. Elle se sentit étouffer au bord d’une panique qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui pouvait à tout moment lui faire prendre des décisions stupides et suicidaires si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement. « Il doit bien y avoir une explication logique » chuchota-t-elle à nouveau en maltraitant son collier entre ses doigts tremblants. « J’ai peut-être fait le tour du manoir avant de perdre connaissance… et le groupe marchait peut-être mieux que ce que je ne croyais… » Elle baissa de nouveau lentement les yeux sur ses vêtements cette réponse ne donnait aucune explication pour le sang qui les tachait ni pour les profondes entailles encore visible en dessous. « Je suis tombée dans les escaliers ? »

Mélusine secoua la tête se rendant bien compte que l’excuse ne tenait pas la route une seule seconde, il n’y avait du sang que sur ses vêtements et vue la quantité les escaliers devrait en dégouliner. Il n’y avait plus qu’une seule explication logique, mais celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Sa mémoire devait lui jouer un tour, elle devait être seule ! La jeune femme déglutit et tourna la tête vers la porte, elle restait certaine de ne pas l’avoir fermée à clé, alors si la porte ne s’ouvrait pas… Elle serra les poings avant de pousser doucement la poignée celle-ci ne bougea pas manifestement solidement fermer. Mélusine ouvrit la bouche essayant d’aspirer difficilement une bouffée d’air alors qu’elle avait l’impression de se noyer. « J’ai… j’ai dû la fermer sans m’en rendre » bafouilla doucement la jeune femme avant de reculer « Il doit y avoir une explication » ces derniers mots étaient plus une supplique qu’une affirmation. 

Essayant de se ressaisir et surtout de ne pas céder à la panique, elle se mit à scruter les lieux. Un manoir aussi grand ne pouvait pas avoir qu’une seule entrée. Il y avait certainement eu des domestiques à une autre époque, des domestiques qui n’utilisaient sans doute pas la grande porte du hall pour entrer. Mélusine prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme et ralentir son rythme cardiaque. C’était un manoir, avec obligatoirement deux entrées et dans le pire des cas avec des fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée à briser. Il lui suffisait de trouver la seconde sortie et de quitter les lieux par-là, avant de rejoindre le commissariat pour revenir avec la police. La jeune femme hocha la tête, acquiesçant à ses propres pensées, elle savait se battre, et bien que son état soit lamentable elle avait peut-être encore une chance de s’en sortir si elle agissait maintenant.

Un peu plus sûre d’elle qu’auparavant, malgré ses mains toujours tremblantes et son nœud dans l’estomac, Mélusine se dirigea vers la première porte ornée d’impressionnantes moulures que la jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant à admirer. Elle s’engouffra avec prudence dans la nouvelle pièce avant de s’arrêter un instant surprise par la décoration tout droit sortie d’un vieux film. 

Un lustre immense était accroché au plafond éclairant le lieu avec une dizaine de bougies, la tapisserie d’une rose pastel vieilli était accompagnée de bois sombre. Deux tentures violettes décorées de dessins dorés était accrochées au mur au fond de la pièce, elles étaient de la même couleur que les imposants rideaux poussiéreux qui cachaient les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Un grand tapis, lui aussi violet et doré était posé sous la table en bois immense accompagné de chaise également en bois au dossier finement travaillé, dans le coin à sa gauche un imposant piano était également présent élégamment décoré de fleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié une décoration pareil, si ?

Le lieu avait l’air bien très bien entretenu, vraiment trop bien entretenu pour un manoir qui devait être laissé à l’abandon depuis dix-sept ans. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à la décoration. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de sortir tout de suite. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les rideaux écartant chacun d’entre eux à la recherche d’une porte-fenêtre qu’elle pourrait ouvrir, malheureusement, ce n’était que d’imposants vitraux, sans doute magnifique en plein jour mais inutile dans sa situation. Mélusine ne perdit alors pas plus de temps et se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la pièce et sa porte entourée de moulures dorée et encadrée par les tentures. Elle ne prêtât pas attention au couloir visible juste au-dessus de sa tête, ni aux yeux noirs qui l’observaient attentivement de là-haut.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça à son passage la faisant grimacer et s’immobiliser comme un chevreuil pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Tous les sens aux aguets, elle écouta de longues secondes le silence qui régnait autour d’elle à la recherche du moindre bruit qui pourrait l’avertir d’un intru, n’entendant aucun son, elle s’engouffra de nouveau dans l’embrasure de la porte, la referma derrière elle avec encore plus de prudence.

Cette pièce était beaucoup plus petite que la précédente, mais également d’apparences beaucoup plus chaleureuses, sans doute grâce au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en pierre noire. Ce feu pour autant ne réchauffa pas le cœur de Mélusine qui déglutit difficilement. La jeune femme était au moins certaine ne pas avoir allumé le feu elle-même, pour cela, il aurait d’abord fallu qu’elle commande des stères de bois, ce qu’elle n’avait bien sûr pas pris le temps de faire avant de venir. Ici, les murs avaient perdu leurs décorations en bois pour ne laisser que la tapisserie rose pâle et ses arabesques du côté de la cheminée, remplacé dans le fond de la pièce et sur le mur menant à la cuisine par une autre tapisserie rouge à rayures marron. Mélusine grimaça bien qu’elle ne soit pas là pour admirer la décoration, cette tapisserie était pour elle une faute de goût flagrante et l’enlever serait sûrement son premier réflexe une fois son manoir débarrassé du parasite. Ne voyant aucune sortie dans cette pièce également, la jeune femme ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la seconde porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Cette cuisine pour le coup semblait bel et bien avoir été abandonnée depuis des décennies, laissant la jeune femme perplexe plusieurs longues secondes à sa vue. Après tout quel genre d’homme pouvait-il utiliser toutes les pièces d’une maison sans jamais mettre les pieds dans la cuisine ? C’était pourtant un lieu plus qu’utile si l’on ne voulait pas mourir de faim au bout de quelques jours. Les placards vitrés étaient pour certains brisés, et les morceaux de verre gisaient encore sur le comptoir en bois ou une imposante couche de poussière avait élu domicile, le sol en bois semblait ne pas avoir vu le moindre balai depuis bien longtemps et certaines tâches qu’elle ne parvenait pas à clairement identifier semblaient s’être définitivement imprégnées à l’intérieur. Il ne semblait même pas y avoir de four et de lave-vaisselle pourtant indispensable de nos jours dans chaque cuisine, surtout le four d’ailleurs. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel », chuchota Mélusine en oubliant un instant la situation dans laquelle elle était coincée. Elle se ressaisit pourtant bien vite au bruit de pas s’approchant de sa position, il était également accompagné d’un autre son, tout aussi régulier mais que dans sa soudaine panique elle était incapable d’identifier. Mélusine sentit sa gorge s’assécher et ses mains devenir moites alors que d’un regard effrayé elle cherchait une issue de secours, qu’elle trouva finalement juste sous ses yeux. La seconde sortie qu’elle cherchait était juste là, une porte vitrée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers elle rapidement, mais fut stoppée net par l’ouverture de la porte dans son dos. Mélusine déglutit, immobile, le souffle court.

-Vous ne comptiez pas vous enfuir j’espère ! La voix glaciale qui retentit derrière elle figea Mélusine comme un chevreuil dans les phares d’une voiture.

Elle se retourna lentement une main accrochée à la clenche qu’elle n’avait pas encore poussée. L’homme qui se tenait à son opposé était de petite taille, tellement petit que la jeune femme le dépassait de quelque centimètre. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient attachés en queue de cheval et pendaient sur son épaule, tandis qu’une mèche rebelle cachait l’un de ses yeux noirs qui la fixait avec mépris. Sa bouche fine était également pincée dans un rictus hautain. Ses vêtements impeccablement entretenus semblaient tout droit sortis d’un musée. Une redingote noire au col en fourrure, un veston rouge sur une chemise blanche et une canne au pommeau dorée qu’il tenait fermement entre ses doigts gantés. Aussi surprise de son accoutrement qu’effrayé par sa présence Mélusine se força à sourire pour paraître plus calme qu’elle ne l’était réellement. Loin de ses préoccupations Vladimir s’avança dans la pièce. Par réflexe Mélusine se pressa contre la porte, incapable pour le moment de trouver la force nécessaire pour la pousser.

-Je vous ai vue en train de fouiner dans le salon, continua-t-il.  
-Quoi ? Je ne fouine pas ! Répliqua Mélusine avec toute l’agressivité dont elle était capable dans sa situation. C’est vous qui squattez ! Ce manoir appartient à ma famille. 

L’homme se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur pour toiser la jeune femme d’un regard glacial et elle se redressa à son tour.

-Ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui.  
-Ah oui ! s’exclama-t-elle. T’es qui pour me dire ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Mélusine grimaça à sa propre remarque incapable de museler son insolence encore plus quand elle se sentait menacer, son interlocuteur quant à lui semblait déjà vexé par son ton et son langage.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, et je n’aime pas la façon dont vous me parlez. J’aurais dû  
-Ce n’est pas mon problème ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?! le coupa Mélusine en serrant un peu plus la main sur la poignée. 

Malgré son ton de plus en plus agressif, elle avait beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Bien que cet homme soit petit, et qu’elle se soit battue de nombreuses fois contre des types de carrures bien plus imposante, tout son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier, ce qui rendait la chose bien plus effrayante que s’il était apparu immédiatement armé d’un couteau de boucher, ou d’une arme à feu.

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, ce n’est plus chez vous.  
-Il ferait beau de voir ça ! T’es qui pour dire ça ?!

Sa familiarité fit grogner l’homme qui regrettait déjà amèrement de l’avoir sauvé. Vladimir tenait bien trop au respect qui lui était dû pour se laisser piétiner par une gamine, et dire que tout ça était encore de la faute d’Ivan. Il l’aimait bien, mais bon sang parfois il avait envie de l’étrangler. Il continua à se rapprocher se tenant rapidement devant la jeune femme qui le toisait avec hargne malgré sa peur palpable

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas me tutoyer.

Mélusine retint un frisson alors que la respiration de l’homme percutait sa peau, elle n’avait pas rêvé, elle le dépassait bien de quelques centimètres, mais n’avait aucune envie de s’en réjouir pour le moment. Il y avait un problème chez ce type qui provoquait en elle un sentiment de malaise et de danger permanent.

-Je me fous bien des politesses, répliqua Mélusine d’une voix faussement assurée, ce que je veux savoir c’est ce que tu fais de ma maison, et surtout qui tu es ?

Vladimir la fusilla du regard en frappant le sol de sa canne, dans d’autres circonstances, Mélusine lui aurait fait remarquer que le pauvre parquet ne méritait pas tant de violence, mais ces quelques mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle serra plus fort sa main sur la poignée cherchant l’énergie qu’elle savait posséder pour prendre la fuite, mais sans la trouver immédiatement.

-Je viens de sauver votre misérable vie, les derniers mots avaient presque été crachés par le blond qui se redressait de toute sa petite taille pour la toiser avec mépris. Vous me devez d’être encore en vie.

Mélusine le fixa incrédule.

-Comment ça sauvée ? Tu délires ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?!

Ses questions bien que logiques pour la jeune femme qui ne se souvenait de rien, énervèrent un peu plus l’homme en face d’elle sans doute à cause de son incapacité à le tutoyer. Il lui saisit vivement le bras la faisant grimacer de douleur sous la force de sa poigne. Mélusine eut un mouvement de recul arrêter par la porte, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu’elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles tant la peur occupait chacune de ses pensées. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à ses questions, certaine d’une chose maintenant, il lui fallait fuir tout de suite. Au vu de sa force ce type pouvait parfaitement lui rompre le cou d’une seule main et mourir le soir de son anniversaire ne faisait pas partie de son programme. Utilisant toute la force qu’il lui restait malgré ses membres tremblants et sa peur, elle dégagea son bras et donna un violent coup de genou dans l’entre-jambe de son adversaire avant d’ouvrir la porte vitrée pour bondir dehors.

-Re… Restez ici ! s’écria Vladimir.

C’était déjà trop tard, Mélusine avait parcouru la moitié du chemin entre la porte de la cuisine et le bout du jardin, ignorant complétement le vent glacial de l’hiver et la neige qui fouettaient son visage pâle. Elle avait derrière elle plusieurs années de sport, une activité qu’elle n’avait jamais négligée étant donnée son objectif de carrière, et Mélusine se savait plus rapide que la plupart des filles et des garçons qu’elle connaissait. Le mur se rapprochait d’ailleurs de plus en plus, il était plutôt grand dans les deux mètres cinquante de haut que la jeune femme ne craignait pas d’escalader malgré la douleur qui se rependait et s’intensifiait dans chacun de ses membres à chaque foulée.

Son choc fut immense quand d’un seul coup son corps refusa de poursuivre sa course à quelques pas du mur, la laissant s’effondrer dans la poudreuse comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Un cri effrayé lui échappa raisonnant dans le silence. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que pire qu’une chute s’était tout son corps qui refusait de bouger, l’empêchant de se relever pour reprendre sa course. Son corps qu’elle avait passé des longues années à entrainer, lui faisait faux bond au pire moment de son existence. Elle poussa un grognement rageur en se concentrant pour essayer de se remettre debout, mais c’était peine perdue, et derrière elle l’homme s’approchait d’un pas lent mais énervé. La jeune femme pouvait d’ailleurs entendre chacun de ses pas dans la neige fine, et elle vit rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût, son visage apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Je pourrais vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait, mais je vais me montrer indulgent, levez-vous !

Mélusine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que la masse de plomb qui l’avait maintenu au sol disparaissait totalement lui permettant à nouveau de bouger. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde à la réflexion et se releva d’un bond avant de s’inspecter à la recherche d’une éventuelle blessure supplémentaire par chance, elle n’avait rien.

-Sachez que si vous essayez de nouveau de prendre la fuite, cela finira toujours comme ça, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à vous poursuivre.

Mélusine l’écouta à peine, une centaine de questions se bousculant dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. La première perça la barrière de ses lèvres sans laisser le temps à l’homme en face d’elle de continuer ses réflexions.

-Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ?!  
-Je vous l’ai dit, je vous ai sauvé la vie.  
-Non, sauver quelqu’un ne fait pas ça ! Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?!  
-Comment avez-vous pu déjà oublier ce qui s’est passé il y a à peine quelques heures ?

Le ton agressif et arrogant de l’homme fit immédiatement se dresser les cheveux de Mélusine sur sa tête, réveillant son instinct bagarreur avec presque autant d’efficacité que s’il l’avait frappé. Elle oublia presque aussitôt la peur qui faisait pourtant trembler tout son corps avec violence et se redressa.

-Je t’ai posé une question ! Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?! Sa propre voix agressive la fit frissonner bien consciente qu’elle risquait d’énerver un adversaire bien plus fort qu’elle, mais incapable de se retenir. De quoi tu parles ?!  
-Cessez de me tutoyer ! Vous êtes tombés par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, et votre misérable carcasse a piétiné mon jardin dans sa chute.

Un violent flash fit tituber la jeune femme, alors que le bruit du verre se brisant revenait à ses tympans. Cette histoire expliquerait l’état lamentable de ses vêtements, mais elle était trop invraisemblable pour que Mélusine puisse y croire. La jeune femme avait passée toute sa vie à se moquer aussi bien des histoires de religion que de fantôme, elle ne pouvait pas croire que l’on pouvait survivre à une chute de deux étages et cicatriser en seulement quelques heures comme par magie, elle n’était pas dans un film et la réalité n’était pas aussi invraisemblable.

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas morte dans ce cas ? Une chute de plusieurs étages ?! Vous croyez réellement ce que vous dites, ou tu me prends pour une conne ?!  
-Faites attention à votre langage ! Je ne supporte pas…  
-Réponds à mes questions !

Mélusine serra les poings en reculant d’un pas alors que Vladimir se rapprochait. Elle était de nouveau prête à se défendre, malgré la force qui émanait toujours de son adversaire. Comment des bras aussi petits et maigres pouvaient-ils lui avoir fait aussi mal ? Elle sentait toujours sa poigne sur elle malgré les minutes qui s’étaient écoulées.

-Je ne me répéterais pas, cessez de me parler sur ce ton.

Sa voix glaciale fit frissonner Mélusine qui faillit reculer encore. Elle se ressaisit rapidement serrant les poings avant de s’avancer d’un pas comme pour le défier.

-Vous vous répétez déjà depuis tout à l’heure ! Je veux des réponses, tu veux que je me taise alors réponds-moi !  
-Je n’ai rien de plus à vous dire, je vous ai sauvé la vie, et vous êtes désormais mon calice.

Mélusine se tut trop surprise pour émettre le moindre son. C’était un objet ! Quel était le lien entre elle, une sorte de petite coupe, et le fait qu’il l’ait « sauvé » de la mort ? Soit ce type était fou, soit elle s’était cogné la tête un peu trop forte en tombant. En face d’elle Vladimir semblait s’énerver, ses doigts pianotant sur le pommeau de sa canne avec agacement. Après quelques secondes de silence, Mélusine finit par retrouver sa voix pour bégayer.

-Je suis un quoi ? Un calice ? Je… c’est quoi ?

Il soupira comme si la question qu’elle venait de poser était la plus stupide qu’il ait entendue depuis des décennies.

-Vous êtes à mon service…  
-Ouais, parce que Calice ça rend mieux qu’esclave, c’est ça ? répliqua aussitôt Mélusine. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là !? Y’a pas écrit boniche sur mon front !  
-Votre langage, s’il vous plaît ! Vous êtes vulgaire.  
-Je te permets pas de critiquer ma façon de parler. Toi, on dirait t’as un balai dans le cul et pourtant j’te dis rien !  
-Silence !

Mélusine sursauta alors que l’homme devenait rouge de colère. Il lui saisit de nouveau le bras et malgré son mouvement de recul la jeune femme ne réussit pas à se dégager, elle se força alors à garder un visage impassible malgré son corps qui s’était remis à trembler et la douleur qui se diffusait.

-Virez vos sales pattes de là ! articula Mélusine sur un ton qu’elle voulait agressif mais qui laissait tout de même transparaître la peur qu’elle ressentait.  
-Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton.  
-Non. Lâchez-moi d’abord !

Si sa propre réaction lui paraissait stupide, elle était pourtant incapable de s’en empêcher. Mélusine continua de le fixer dans les yeux et après plusieurs secondes Vladimir relâcha doucement son bras. La jeune femme faillit soupirer de soulagement et se retint de peu de le masser.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et c’est quoi cette histoire de calice ? reprit la jeune femme.  
-Je vis ici et je viens de vous le dire. Vous êtes mon calice et vous me devez d’être encore en vie.  
-Et le truc qui m’a stoppé, c’était quoi ?!  
-C’était moi, je n’avais pas envie de vous courir après, alors je vous ai empêché de vous éloigner.

La jeune femme le regarda plusieurs secondes comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, avant de reprendre dubitative.

-Vous vous rendez compte au moins que ça n’a aucun sens. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
-Pourtant, je viens de le faire.  
-Ok, et scientifiquement parlant, vous l’expliquer comment ?  
-Je n’ai pas besoin de vous l’expliquer.  
-Ce que vous dites n’a aucun sens ! Ayez au moins l’honnêteté d’avouer que vous ne savez pas ! Répliqua Mélusine. Ça sera plus franc.  
-Je ne vous mens pas ! Ne m’insultez pas !  
-Ah oui ! Parce que me dire que vous pouvez faire apparaître des murs invisibles comme par magie ce n’est pas un mensonge peut-être ? répliqua Mélusine.  
-Vous ne voulez pas comprendre.  
-Peut-être parce que vous ne voulez pas expliquer !  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis un vampire.  
-Un vampire… ? répéta Mélusine en haussant un sourcil.  
-C’est ce que je viens de vous dire ! s’énerva Vladimir. Vous êtes stupide ?  
-Et vous désagréable !

La réponse était sortie toute seule et la jeune femme craint un instant qu’il ne le frappe alors que le visage du blond virait de nouveau au rouge.

-Vous êtes la personne la plus impolie et insolente qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer !  
-Impolie ! Ça doit faire une demi-heure qu’on se dispute et vous n’êtes toujours pas foutu de me donner votre nom ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !  
-Vous ne m’avez pas donné le vôtre non plus.  
-Moi je ne squatte pas une maison qui ne m’appartient pas !

Ils se toisèrent de nouveau, Mélusine faisant un pas en avant pour empiéter sur l’espace personnel de l’homme. Vladimir l’imita se rapprochant à son tour. Le silence s’était abattu alors qu’il se toisait comme deux jeunes coqs attendant que l’autre cède. Finalement ce fut le vampire qui abandonna en premier reculant d’un pas pour toiser la jeune femme avec arrogance.

-Je m’appelle Vladimir.  
-Et bah putain ! J’espère que tu n’es pas aussi chiant à chaque fois que tu dois te présenter à quelqu’un ! Y a de quoi se tirer une balle sinon ! Moi, c’est Mélusine.

La réplique fit aussitôt grimacer Vladimir.

-Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris la politesse.  
-Les vôtres non plus manifestement, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Vladimir saisit brusquement le col de son pull de sa main libre, Mélusine l’imita aussitôt se jurant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par un nabot.

-Hé ! Ça suffit ! On vous entend hurler depuis trois quart d’heure !

Ils se lâchèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les interpeler. C’était un homme grand, voire immense pour Mélusine qui était plutôt petite. La jeune femme se redressa à sa vue comme un chat qui ferait le gros dos pour en impressionner un autre.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Aaron.  
-On n’entends que vous !  
-C’est elle qui ne cesse pas de s’énerver.  
-Moi qui m’énerve tu t’entends parler un peu !  
-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer !  
-Et toi je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler comme à un chien !  
-C’est vous qui  
-Vladimir !

L’interpeler tourna brusquement la tête vers Aaron.

-Bon sang Aaron, mêle-toi de tes affaires !  
-Tu penses sérieusement que t’énerver vas régler le problème ?!  
-Je ne m’énerve pas ! Et je lui ai déjà tout expliqué, c’est elle qui ne veut pas comprendre !  
-Bah oui ! Bien sûr ! C’est de ma faute ! s’écria Mélusine. Trois quarts d’heures pour savoir comment tu t’appelles mais c’est moi qui suis chiante !  
-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.  
-Je te parle comme je veux t’as pas d’ordre à me donner !  
-Je  
-Ça suffit ! La voix du grand roux retentit dans le jardin les faisant taire aussitôt. Séparé vous, ça suffit ! On a déjà eu assez de problème comme ça cette nuit !

Sans attendre plus longtemps Aaron partit en premier s’attendant manifestement à être suivi. Vladimir l’observa plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte avant de jeter un regard glacial à Mélusine et de commencer à suivre son colocataire vers le manoir, il s’arrêta au bout de quelques pas pour se retourner vers la jeune femme.

-Vous devriez aller prendre une douche. Vous êtes répugnante.  
-Ah oui ! Et sans mes affaires je fais comment ?

Vladimir lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir vers le manoir.

-Surtout me répond pas ! Hurla la jeune femme. J’aurais l’impression de discuter avec quelqu’un de sympa sinon !

Mélusine poussa un nouveau grognement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts, ils étaient poisseux de sang. Agacée elle donna un coup de pied dans la poudreuse avant de prendre à son tour le chemin du manoir, maintenant qu’elle était coincée à l’intérieur autant aller se reposer avant de réfléchir à un moyen de prendre la fuite.


End file.
